SuSta
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: Kalau di Korea ada Boys Band Super Junior yang fenomenal. SuJu ver.Japannya gimana?. -Bab II:: Kesalahpahaman yang Indah? Atau Buruk? is Up- Yaoi inside, B.L, semi-AU, EyD Ejaan yang Disesuaikan and of course SasuNaru. R N R...
1. Chapter 1:: Perkenalan

R/N: Hi Minna~ Ini ff comeback Rhie bwt meramaikan ff SasuNaru yang makin lama makin sedikit aja XD Ayo para fujoshi~ msa kalian mau kalah dari ff straight sih? .

Karena ini ff tentang oppadeul SuJu, jd mungkin da bbrpa yang mirip… bukannya plagiat atau apa, Rhie hanya mo ngasih tahu aja… baik Kpopers atau Jpopers hrus saling menghargai XD Arra? *ditimpuk barang bekas*

Happy reading…

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu© Belong themselves, God, SM E and ELFs.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru and others.**

**Rate: T (for teen)**

**Warn!: SuJu vers. Japan, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disesuaikan), ooc, B.L, semi-AU, typo(s) of course dll.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

"Hei… tadi malam kalian lihat TV?"

"Iya! Iya! KYAA~ mereka cakep banget."

"Eh! Kalian tahu, katanya mereka mau masuk loh~"

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Hari ini, soalnya mereka lagi _free job._"

"Dandan! Harus dandan habis-habisan nih."

"Yess!"

"SuSta~ im coming…"

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Super Stars © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Bab I::**

"**Prolog: Perkenalan"**

**.**

**~oOo~**

Kalian tahu, hal apa yang –termasuk- fenomenal abad ini dibandingkan kasus korupsi yang –lagi lagi- terjadi di Indonesia, perselisihan di kubu PSSI dan para mentri –yang katanya- wakil rakyat itu? BB… atau disebut Boys Band.

Band yang beranggotakan cowok-cowok caket, kiyut, tajir, so sexy dan bla bla itu mampu menggaet banyak gadis remaja ababil yang mampu membuat mereka teriak-teriak gaje layaknya Tarzan di kebun binatang.

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Boys Band itu hanya mengandalkan tampang. Benarkah? Jawaban yang nggak masuk logika 'kan? Di abad 21 sekarang, masyarakat awam sekalipun sudah bisa membedakan mana musik atau gup band yang berkualitas dengan orang-orang yang hanya numpang tenar saja.

Intinya adalah, jangan menilai orang hanya dari luarnya saja. Ingat, bungkusnya baik dan tertata rapi belum tentu dalamnya nggak akan busuk. Sama seperti para wakil-wakil rakyat yang berada di Cenayan, mereka hanya mengumbar-umbarkan janji saat pemilu. Kalau menang? Lah, kapan kami bilang seperti itu? ckckck.

Oke… lupakan tentang permasalahan didalam negeri, ayo kita keseberang Negara. Jepang, Negara dengan julukan Negara matahari terbit ini termasuk salah satu dari Negara asia yang memiliki Sumber Daya Manusia (SDM) berkualitas. Wajar kalau Negara ini masuk kedalam Negara maju. Indonesia? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang sedang dangdutan.

Dalam industri musik, Boys band yang terkenal sampai keluar Jepang adalah Super Stars, atau yang lebih gampang diingat SuSta. Band yang memiliki selusin -12- personil ini sungguh –amat- waw, pantas mendapat julukan mega super. Kalian bertanya pembagian _line_ lagunya? Coba pikirkan saja duablelas dibagi minimal lima menit per lagi. Nggak tahu? Abaikan.

.

"Kalian harus belajar yang rajin. Ingat, jangan bercanda sewaktu guru menerangkan, kalian juga harus bisa bersikap ramah pada semua _fans_ kita, jangan pernah mengacuhkan. Kalian juga harus makan bekal yang sudah kusiapkan. Jangan jajan sembarangan dan cucilah tangan sebelum makan minimal lima menit(?) bla bla bla…" terdengar suara celotehan –ceramah indah- dari pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan mini bus SuSta.

**.**

**Nama: Umino Iruka**

**Usia: 20 tahun**

**Posisi: Leader dan sub-vocal**

**Pendidikan: Inha university^**

**.**

Sebagai member tertua –sekaligus leader- ia sudah seperti kaasan bagi semua member. Ia harus bisa membimbing anak-anaknya kejalan yang lurus dan nggak menceng-menceng karena pergaulan bebas anak Sma. Ia bahkan menyiapkan bekal untuk ke delapan anak-anaknya yang masih sma. Alasannya sih supaya mereka menabung uangnya, daripada buat makan di kantin kan? Hemat beb! Ya… walaupun seluruh member tahu leader tercinta mereka itu hanya bisa masak satu ramuan –makanan, Ramen.

Raungan panjang kali lebar sama dengan lega itu ternyata hanya mampir dari kuping kiri, dan memberi salam untuk keluar dari kuping kanan. Kebalik? Masa?

"Aku nggak mau lagi dipanggil wali kelas kalian karena hal yang sama setiap minggunya," ujar sang leader berwajah _angel_ setengah _evil_. "terutama kalian, Shika dan Kiba-kun…" ia melirik sekilas pada dua pemuda yang –entah- sejak kapan memulai perdebatan season satu. Hanya dengan tatapan lembut –mematikan- seorang ibu, mampu membuat keduanya mematung syok sambil menganggukan kepala –antara takut, patuh dan nggak ngerti.

Sasori yang berada dibarisan kedua dari belakang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Suasana ribut sperti biasa sudah menjadi pemandangan rutin yang –sepertinya- wajib dilakukan grup anak-anak TK mereka.

**.**

**Nama: Sasori**

**Usia: 19 tahun**

**Posisi: Lead-dancer**

**Pendidikan: Ethnical university^**

**.**

Hampir setiap kali mereka akan menuntut ilmu untuk mendapatkan ilmu bermanfaat(?), Iruka seperti akan melepas anak-anaknya wamil –wajib militer. Lebay… sepertinya mulai malam ini ia harus menghentikan –sebisa mungkin mendesak, atau kalau perlu menangis meraung-raung- kebiasaan sang leader yang suka sekali nonton roman picisan tengah malam seperti, 'Pocongku sayang pocongku malang', 'Suster kerimbat malem-malem', 'Jangan kau ambil my hubby kuntiKu'…

Roman picisan model terbaru yang lagi nge-_hits_ –entah di planet mana- benar-benar membuatnya mula-mual. Judul berbeda tapi memiliki isi yang hampir sama, SAMA-SAMA LEBAY. Ckckck… sejak kapan hantu punya cerita –sok- romantis seperti itu? dunia gila!.

"Ck… Iruka terlalu berlebih-lebihan." gerutu pemuda di sampingnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada –tanda bete.

**.**

**Nama: Deidara**

**Usia: 20 tahun**

**Posisi: Sub-leader dan sub-vocal**

**Pendidikan: Inha university**

**.**

Sasori melihat pemuda disampingnya itu. kakak kedua tertuanya itu sedang mengenakan kemeja biru dongker kotak-kotak dengan celana bahan berwarna putih selutut, _simple_ namun sangat cocok. Rambut panjang pirangnya pun di ikat satu. Cukup cantik dipadukan dengan wajah pemuda yang memang sudah cantik alami tersebut. Memang pantas mendapat predikat 'Cinderella' atau 'Flower boy' di grup mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat, hah!" kata sang Cinderella sangar. Ia sedikit _envy_ melihat adik tertuanya itu memperhatikan ia secara berlebihan dengan muka –sedikit- _pervert_ itu. "mau ku tendang sampai ke negaramu , beruang kutub." Lanjutnya sambil memasang _earphone_ pink-nya.

"Aish~ niichan ge-er deh…" ujar Sasori malas. "lagian… aku itu orang China, bukan Eskimo…" tentu saja Sasori nggak terima Negara kelahirannya diejek. China kan adanya panda yang suka makan bambu, bukannya beruang kutub yang gedenya hampir sama kaya Chouji.

"NIICHANNN~ kita telat loh~" lead vocal grup mereka akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian menit berkutat dengan kura-kuranya. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa kura-kura itu dibawa ke kampus. Tanyakan saja pada pemiliknya.

**.**

**Nama: Koguri^ Temujin**

**Usia: 19 tahun**

**Posisi: Lead-vocal**

**pendid**

"Iya~ iya~ bentar napa? Ingat! Nanti sore kami bakal kesini lagi. Jangan main, paham?" masih sempat-sempatnya Iruka memberi sedikit ceramah sebelum mereka pergi.

Mereka berdelapan hanya mengangguk tanda patuh –lagi. Sambil berdadah ria pada mobil mini bus yang mereka naiki tadi –yang saat ini sudah nggak keliatan.

"Kalian siap?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka –yang hanya mendapat anggukan tanda iya- sambil memandang satu-satu adik-adiknya. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk berdoa, semoga para perempuan di sekolah ini nggak menerkam atau mencabik-cabik mereka. Amin…

.

"Kyaaa~"

"Hwaaa~"

"SuSta!"

Baru selangkah mereka menginjakkan kaki dari gerbang Aomi high school, mereka langsung diserbu banyak binatang buas –yang tentu saja secara harfiah berbeda arti. Satu kata, RAMAI. Teriakan a la _fans girl_ membahana dari seluruh sekolah, baik yang saat itu dilapangan atau di lantai atas. Bahkan lebih berisik daripada antrian tiket konser Justin Bibir yang selangit itu bulan lalu. Tapi mereka masih tetap berjalan –seolah-olah nggak ada apapun. Awesome!

"Kyaa~ Kiba-kun… lihat sini!" desak –setengah perintah- pada salah satu lead dancer Super Stars tersebut, Inuzuka Kiba.

**.**

**Nama: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Usia: 17 tahun**

**Posisi: Lead-dancer**

**Kelas: II-3 Aomi high school**

**.**

Orang yang bersangkutan, Kiba –dengan sedikit terpaksa- mencoba tersenyum kepada _fans_-nya yang berada diatas. _Just smile_, namun membuat para perempuan kehausan(?) itu berteriak semakin histeris mencapai puncak vocal suaranya. Semakin ribut, membuat pemuda berambut nanas disampingnya memberikan _deathglare_ gratis dan hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran –pura-pura- _innocent._

**.**

**Nama: Nara Shikamaru**

**Usia: 17 tahun**

**Posisi: Lead-dancer**

**Kelas: II-3 Aomi high school**

**.**

"Dasar anak anjing…" sungutnya sebal. Ia malas mendengar suara cempereng yang menggetarkan telinganya itu. Bisa-bisa ia tuli muda lagi.

"Sudahlah… kau seperti anak kecil saja." jawab sang kakak tertua diantara mereka saat ini, Kakashi –yang berada dibelakang Shikamaru.

**.**

**Nama: Hatake Kakashi**

**Usia: 18 tahun**

**Posisi: Sub-vocal**

**Kelas: III-5 Aomi high school**

**.**

Sepertinya, diantara member lain hanya ia saja yang nggak merasa terganggu dengan suara lengkingan menjadi-jadi disekitarnya. Terbukti dengan ia anteng saja membaca novel yang err… entahlah. Seringai mengerikan terpampang diwajah tampannya sewaktu membaca novel tersebut –berakibat buruk pada para gadis yang semakin membrutal.

Chouji yang berada disamping pemuda raven berambut putih itu pun merinding disko melihat seringai yang –terlihat- mesum itu.

'Dasar mesum!' batinnya yang tentu saja dalam hati, ia masih cukup waras untuk nggak berteriak ditengah lautan manusia seperti sekarang ini. mengahabiskan waktu saja.

**.**

**Nama: Akimichi Chouji**

**Usia: 18 tahun**

**Posisi: Lead-dancer**

**Kelas: III-2 Aomi high school**

**.**

Daripada memandang Kakashi –bisa-bisa ada pair KaChou(?)- lebih baik ia makan keripik ubi bakar yang tadi ia bawa sebelum berangkat sekolah –tentu saja hasil nyolong dari member lain.

"Ya! Niichan! Itu keripik milikku!" sang pemilik sah keripik ubi tersebut langsung manyun melihat niichan-nya memakan keripiknya dengan watados.

**.**

**Nama: Yoshino Sora**

**Usia: 16 tahun**

**Posisi: Lead-vocal**

**Kelas: I-1 Aomi high school**

**.**

"Aku akan menggantinya Sora-kun… tenang saja." Chouji mengatakannya seolah-olah ia punya uang(?).

"Ck! Kau kan sama pelitnya kayak Kiba-kun dan Iruka-niichan…" ujar Neji dengan sadis, tajam dan tepat sasaran. Ia akhirnya ikut andil dalam percakapan gaje ini. Pemuda dengan iris mata berwarna lavender serta rambut cokelat panjang yang mampu menaklukkan hati para gadis.

**.**

**Nama: Hyuuga Neji**

**Usia: 17 tahun**

**Posisi: Sub-vocal**

**Kelas: II-2 Aomi high school**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun~ Gaara-kun~ I love you~" teriak para perempuan semakin keras dan keras. Dua orang yang dimaksud hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum menghilang dari pandangan –tempat pribadi para member SuSta.

"Kyaa~" sebagian besar dari mereka langsung ambuk pingsan melihat senyuman menawan dari sang rapper dan lead-vocal SuSta tadi.

.

**.**

**Nama: sabaku Gaara**

**Usia: 16 tahun**

**Posisi: Rapper**

**Kelas: I-1 Aomi high school**

**.**

Setibanya di ruang khusus mereka Gaara langsung duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut, apa lagi kalau bukan untuk membaca. Aktivitas yang lebih sering ia lakukan ketimbang member lainnya yang pada dasarnya memang malas dalam hal-hal berbau sastra ataupun buku.

**.**

**Nama: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Usia: 17 tahun**

**Posisi: Lead-vocal**

**Kelas: II-2 Aomi high school**

**.**

Pemuda raven dengan bolamata _onyx_ dan tentu saja wajahnya sangat tampan itu mengambil posisi di pojok ruangan –tempat untuk berdiamnya. Ia hanya melihat sekumpulan teman-teman seperjuangannya sedang mengoceh ria nggak tentu arah. Bosan… ia melirik sekilas ke jendela, melihat apakah para wanita gila itu sudah pergi atau belum.

Sepi… sepertinya mereka sesudah pergi. Ia melirik jam dinding berwarna hijau muda, jam setengah delapan. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Ditambah dengan rahasia umum sekolah ini, hampir semua guru terlambat. Memungkinkan ia untuk berjalan-jalan lebih lama.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu…" ucapnya sambil langsung berlalu dari ruangan beranggotakan tujuh orang itu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kakashi pada keenam adiknya. Dan hanya mendapat gelengan pelan.

"Sepertinya ia _badmood_." Jawab Gaara sambil –tetap- memandang buku yang berada ditangannya. Dan tentu saja mendapat tanda tanya besar dari kakak-kakak tersayangnya itu.

_Badmood_? Benarkah?

.

Kadang, manusia akan merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya saat ini. bertemu dengan orang-orang yang itu-itu saja, aktivitas yang terus berulang tiap harinya dan sebagainya. Itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan Sasuke.

Ia sedang berada dititik jenuh terendah hidupnya. Membosankan… apakah nggak ada hal yang menarik yang akan terjadi. Misalnya saja ada hujan duit, turun salju berbentuk bunga-bunga atau apapun itu. Nggak penting. Satu hal yang diinginkannya, sesuatu yang baru dihidupnya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu.

Kadang kala ia berpikir, kenapa bisa ia jadi seorang _entertain._ Hal itu bahkan nggak pernah jadi impiannya sewaktu kecil.

Kapan ya manusia bisa membuat mesi waktu? Kalau bisa. Ia ingin memutarbalikkan waktu ke masa lalu. Nggak memutuskan menjalani hidup sebagai artis misalnya. Kenapa nggak berhenti sekarang? jawabannya tentu saja nggak mungkin. Aka ada banyak orang-orang yang terluka kalau ia egois untuk berhenti dari Boys Band yang telah membesarkan namanya.

Apa artinya selama ini ia –dan tentu saja semua member- berusaha keras, kerja mati-matian, latihan _dance_ minimal delapan belas jam sehari sewaktu ingin tampil. Mengusap dada dan tetap memasang senyum manis saat mendengar caci maki para Antis. Sedih? Tentu saja. Artis itu juga manusia 'kan? Mereka punya hati dan perasaan untuk bisa merasakan sakit.

Menghela napas, ia sedikit mengacak rambut ravennya –frustasi dengan pemikiran berlebihannya tadi. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Ia akan menyakiti leader mereka –Iruka- yang jelas-jelas sangat ia hormati itu. Bodoh.

Kesibukan diduniannya sendiri membuat Sasuke nggak melihat orang yang muncul di tikungan koridor kelas.

Brak!

Tabrakan tentu saja nggak mungkin terelakkan.

Sasuke mengrutuki betapa bodohnya ia sampai-sampai menabrak orang, tambahan lainnya… seorang perempuan yang sepertinya masih dibawah ia. Pasti anak smp yang nekat kemari.

Ia akan memarahi orang itu kalau saja ia memang anak smp yang sepertinya akan membolos itu, namun terhenti saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"…"

"…"

**~oOo~ TBC/END ~oOo~**

Cuap cuap::

Fuah~ akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana reader? Anehkah? Apakan ff pantas dilanjutkan? Kalau nggak ya terpaksa di discontinue-in T3T #plak

(^) :: Leeteuk oppa dan Hangeng oppa emang lulusan universitas itu ^^ yang lainnya mah menyesuaikan aja yak? Masa tiap member beda-beda universitas sih ^bilang aja males mikir^

**Special thanks to::**

**= Kanazawa Ryuuki yang penname ffnnya Rhie lupa Xp #plak  
><strong>

**Thanks ya nee-chan atas sarannya masukin beberapa nama*hugs* muah~ muah~ rhie terharu deh *lebay***

"**reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca." (^.~)V**

**Review anda, menentukan nasib dari ff ini…**

**Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

R/N:: Makasih atas ripiunya di chap kemarin ya XD *terharu* ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ya ^^

Happy reading…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer::**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SuJu© Belong to themselves, ELFs and God!**

**Pairing::**

**SasuNaru and others.**

**Rate::**

**T (for Teen)**

**Warn!: SuJu vers. Japan, EyD (Ejaan yang Disesuaikan), ooc, B.L, semi-AU, typo(s) of course dll.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Flashback::

Sasuke mengrutuki betapa bodohnya ia sampai-sampai menabrak orang, tambahan lainnya… seorang perempuan yang sepertinya masih dibawah ia. Pasti anak SMP yang nekat kemari.

Ia akan memarahi orang itu kalau saja ia memang anak smp yang sepertinya akan membolos, namun terhenti saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"…"

"…"

.

.

.

"Shit! Matamu kemana bodoh!" hardik orang itu sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke –yang tentu saja sangat tidak sopan.

"Kau yang bodoh," balas Sasuke sambil berdiri dan membersihkan beberapa debu yang mungkin saja ada di kemeja sekolahnya. Setelah selesai, ia melihat gadis yang ditabraknya tadi. Bodoh sekali ia kabur ke SMA ini. "kau bolos ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang datar tentu saja.

Sekolah SMP di Aomi ini memang masih mengenakan pakaian bebas, maka dari itu Sasuke member kesimpulan kalau perempuan ini anak sekolah sini. Sasuke mengamati perempuan itu dari atas ke bawah. 'Ada yang aneh.' pikirnya. Model rambutnya terlalu pendek untuk potongan perempuan, mirip laki-laki malah. Suaranya juga nggak cempreng seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Postur tubuhnya juga terlihat…

"Apa yang kau lihat!" ketusnya sebal pada orang di depannya ini. laki-laki berambut raven itu terlihat mencurigakan menurutnya.

Daripada meladeni orang aneh tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi, pemuda itu langsung mencekal tangan kanannya sebelum ia pergi lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau… perempuan?" tanyanya nggak yakin yang langsung dihadiahi oleh injakan super mau dikakinya.

"Aku cowok, bodoh!" teriaknya tepat ditelinga pemuda raven itu. Sasuke memutar kedua bolamatanya, malas. Pernyataan bodoh yang nggak masuk akal.

Cowok…

Heh! Sejak kapan cowok mengenakan rok?

"Apa otakmu itu lebih kecil dari seekor udang, Dobe. Jelas-jelas kau mengenakan rok." ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan. Orang yang disebut Dobe itu langsung menarik lengannya menuju kamar kecil khusus laki-laki.

"Akan aku buktikan, Teme!"

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua. Beberapa _light _ kamera terlihat dari kejauhan.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**SuSta! © Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Chap II::**

**Kesalahpahaman yang indah? Atau buruk?**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Hwaa~ makan! Makan!" girang Kiba dan Chouji. Mereka berdua menggebrak-gebrak meja, membuat kegaduhan yang terdengar sampai dapur. Kakashi langsung menjitak anak-anaknya yang ribut itu.

"Diam. Dan jadilah anak yang manis." Ujar Kakashi sambil menatap sangar keduanya, ia juga sudah mengambil ancang-ancang melakukan penganiyayaan besar-besaran berupa pukulan, tendangan, tojokan dan apapun itu untuk membuat keduanya bungkam.

Melihat sosok ayah di _dorm_ ini yang ber-_transformasi_ menjadi seperti drakula yang haus akan darah muda. Kiba dan Chouji langsung diam membisu. Takut. Kakashi tersenyum _evil_ namun mukanya tetap cakep(?) dan melanjutkan acara baca membacanya dengan khidmat sehat sentosa wal afiat(?).

Neji yang berada di samping Gaara sama-sama diam dan tenggelam didunia masing-masing. Keributan yang sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari sejak mereka menempati _dorm_ ini setengah tahun lalu. Neji menyeruput kopi hitam tanpa gulanya dengan santai sambil bersendandung kecil lagu-lagu mereka, seolah keributan itu hanya mimpi belaka. Sedangkan pemuda sedingin es –selain Sasuke tentunya- disampingnya itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. Sedang apa? Oh! Ternyata ia sedang komat kamit membaca hapalan Biologi tentang pencernaan dari mulut hingga keluar dengan mengahapal beberapa enzimnya juga -yang namanya amat sangat sulit itu. Mengingatkan author saja ckckck~

Temujin masih setia dengan kura-kura peliharaannya yang kini ia bawa sampai meja makan. Kegiatan kesehariannya, mengajarkan kura-kura kecil itu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, yang tentu saja tidak mungkin. Deidara pun membawa hewan peliharaannya –kucing- yang kini mengenakan aksesoris berwarna kuning, baju kuning, celana kuning, anting kuning dan apapun itu yang berwujud kuning bling bling. Untungnya, bulu putih kucing tersebut tidak disulap berwarna senada. Ekperimen aneh dari sang _flower boy_.

"Makanan siap!" ujar Iruka sambil membawa panci ukuran sedang di tangannya. Di belakang, Sasori membawa panci ukuran jumbo dengan susah payah –dengan sangat amat terpaksa Iruka memiliki bakat menjadi ibu tiri.

"Sora, Sasuke, Shika! Kita makan…." teriak sang ibu _dorm_ ini. sebagai orang tua yang baik hati, rajin menabung, hemat –yang bisa disebut pelit- dan tidak sombong, ia harus memperhatikan semua anak-anak ayamnya 'kan?

.

.

.

"Ehem!" Iruka berdehem cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Semua member yang masih berkutat dengan makanan penutupnya pun memandang sang leader tercinta dengan tatapan ada-apa-mengganggu-kami?

Hening…

Hening…

Masih hening…

Krik… krik…

Seolah kuburan ditempatkan di _dorm_ ini sementara waktu. Semua member diam menunggu kalimat apa yang dikeluarkan dari sang _leader_ mereka yang cakepnya minta ditonjokin rame-rame itu.

Ehem!

"Kita akan memiliki anggota baru." sangat _to the point_ sekali apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Krik… krik…

Nging~

Semuanya serentak mengorek kuping masing-masing. Mungkin akibat mereka tidak melakukan perawatan kuping selama sebulan belakangan ini, pendengaran mereka agak sedikit terganggu. Barusan Iruka bilang apa?

Anggota baru ya… hm! Hm!

"…"

"…"

"Whad?" serentak –lagi- mereka membelalakan matanya menjadi ukuran yang maksimal. Berita duka macam apa ini.

"Apa?"

"Kok bisa?"

"Makanan kita akan berkurang!"

"Kita kan sudah punya dua belas member?" pertanyaan terakhir yang sangat masuk akal. Kenapa harus masuk ke grup _Boyband _ mereka dan tidak memilih junior atau senior yang memiliki anggota sebagia besar hanya lima orang.

"Entahlah… _manager_ lah yang menentukannya."

Semuanya terdiam. Telak. Kalau sang _manager-_lah yang mengatakannya. Mereka bisa berbuat apa? Menentang? Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa menentang perkataan mutlak dari bawahan langsung atasan mereka di agensi –Tsunade.

Ck! Apa harus mereka yang mengalah?

"Sebentar lagi _manager _datang." ujar iruka sambil menghela napas pelan. Pasti tempat ini semakin sesak dengan kehadiran member ke 13 tersebut.

Belum sedetik mereka semua mendesah kecewa. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Semua mata tertuju pada sang adik bungsu mereka, Sora –secara umur lebih mudaan Gaara, namun sikap Sora sangat kekanakan. Merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan memelas mereka semua, Sora mencoba mengalah pada kakak-kakaknya. Memberikan _cute eyes_ dengan efek mendramatisir.

Semua member menggeleng.

Tidak mempan!

Ck! Dunia memang tidak adil untuk member yang lebih muda!

Dengan masih menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu, Sora langsung membukakan pintu tersebut. terpampang jelas dihadapannya sosok _manager_ mereka dengan tampang yang err…

Terlihat jelas kalau _manager_ mereka terlihat aneh. Aneh, eh! Ia terlihat seperti orang yang siap-siap akan meledak –pertanda ada masalah yang terjadi. Belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Jiraiya langsung masuk tanpa izin sang pemilik tentu saja.

Brak!

Jiraiya langsung menggebrak meja tindak bersalah itu. Meja yang terbuat dari kayu cendana kualitas nomor wahid itu pasti sedikit retak. Yang paling sedih tentu saja Iruka, selaku mengatur keuangan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap pemuda raven yang hanya pasang muka datar. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Sebuah majalah gossip yang sampulnya memuat gambar seorang pemuda emo dan berwajah tampan tentu saja.

Ada apa?

Apa Sasuke di majalah itu terlihat jelek?

Tidak mungkin. Dua pasti sudah terbelah dua kalau salah seorang keturunana Uchiha mukanya jelek.

Tertulis dengan jelas tiap kata di sana::

.

.

"_Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu member dari Boys Band terkenal di Jepang saat ini. Ternyata bisa melakukan hal tidak senonoh di kamar mandi pria sekolahnya dengan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya masih anak SMP. Inilah beberapa komentar dari fans-nya…_

_A:: Wow! Gak nyangka Sasu-chan seorang pedophile ._

_B:: Gimana caranya ngelakuin itu di kamar mandi, Sasuke-kun!_

_C:: Hwaaa~ aku juga mau~_

_D:: Kenapa nggak dikamarku saja?_

.

.

Semua makhluk hidup di sana langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat beberapa komentar dari fans Sasuke yang –agak- autis. Keduabelasnya langsung menatap wajah Sasuke -yang sekarang pasang muka pongo-, meminta penjelasan yang masuk akal semasuk akalnya(?).

"Ternyata Sasuke seperti itu ya…" komentar Temujin.

"Hwaa~ ternyata kau mesum juga ya Sasuke." sudah tahukan ini komentar siapa? Yap! Inuzuka Kiba.

"Anak-anakku sudah besar!" teriak Iruka lebay sambil mendramatisir suasana yang saat ini memang sangat mencekam itu.

Hah~ hidup memang kadang tidak adil…

Sasuke memutar iris mata hitam kelamnya –mencoba menghindari tatapan lapar dan buas dari sesama teman seperjuangannya. Masa ia akan bilang kalau perempuan jejadian itu sebenarnya adalah cowok?

No!

Pasti para fans yang merangkap sebagai fujoshi tingkat gila akut akan nangis kejer sanking senangnya, ia ternyata melakukan itu dengan cowok –yang tentu saja lebih muda- di kamar mandi sekolah –walaupun itu 100% salah besar.

"Err… dia itu sebenarnya laki-laki _manager_." Oke Sasuke, gara-gara ucapanmu yang entah itu pintar atau bodoh itu. semua makhluk hidup disekitarmu berubah menjadi patung dadakan.

Syok!

"KAU GILA!" jerit mereka serempak.

Gila…

Karena ternyata salah satu keturunan Uchiha dihadapannya agak sedikit melenceng otaknya sehingga _Un-Uchiha-ist_. Ckckck~ ya ampun!

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya –menghindari efek ketulian mendadak. 'Kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya suka sekali berteriak sih,' batinnya sebal. Sejak kapan otakmu mendadak tumpul anak muda?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau nenek!" terdengar jeritan tidak suka seorang pemuda _blonde _pada seseorang yang kini ada dihadapannya itu, Tsunade. "ayolah~ masa kau tega kalau cucumu yang imut-imut ini tinggal ditempat bagai neraka itu?" bujuknya, kali ini dengan nada merajuk.

"Kau yang melakukan kesalahan, kau juga yang harus memperbaikinya, bocah! Salahkan kau yang seenaknya mengenakan pakaian wanita dan berkeliaraan disekolah dan sialnya tertangkap oleh para _paparazzi_ sedang bersama Sasuke-kun." ucap Tsunade panjang pada cucu satu-satunya yang kelewat _childist_ tersebut. Kapan ia bisa bersikap dewasa kalau ia sendiri sering merengek atau manja seperti ini. padahal ia termasuk pemuda pintar, jenius malah. Buktinya ia bisa loncat kelas beberapa kali, dan diumurnya yang baru 15 tahun ini ia sudah masuk keperguruan tinggi jurusan seni.

Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek. Tsunade menghela napas panjang sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan. "dan tidak ada protes Naruto, mulai besok kau akan menjadi anggota ke tigabelas dari Super Stars."

"Tinggal mengadakan konfrensi pers dan menjelaskan masalahnya. Gampang kan?" tanya Naruto sewot.

Geplak!

"A-duduhhh~"

Pukulan telak mendarat dikepala_ blonde_ tersebut. siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade sang pelakunya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu. Kalau pun _fans_ adalah para fujoshi, kau pikir mereka akan menerimamu sebagai _couple_-nya Sasuke yang notabene ber-_title_ artis? Kau harus menjadi anggota mereka agar kau mendapat restu para _fans_!" kata Tsunade dengan sok tahunya. Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Aku tidak menyukai pantat ayam itu! sudah kukatakan berkali-kali 'kan!" Naruto berteriak frustasi pada neneknya ini. Ia kan sudah berjam-jam menjelaskan kalau ia tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. perlu ditekankan sekali lagi? IA TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APAPUN! TITIK SETITIK-TITIKNYA TITIK.

"Lalala~ aku tidak percaya…" Tsunade menutup kedua kupingnya, malas mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang cucu tersayang. "Pokoknya mulai besok akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan mereka semua." Sebenarnya Naruto ingin protes, tapi diurungkan niat sucinya(?) itu. Melihat Tsunade seperti melihat neraka secepatnya.

Mendengar penegasan dari neneknya itu, Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat. Kenapa harus ia yang HARUS ikut grup selusin itu sih. Ia tahu kok kalau suaranya itu sangat amat memang merdu bagai suara dari surga. Lagian tampangnya juga imut-imut layaknya Superman sedang _crossdress._ Oke, jangan pernah bayangkan Supermen yang punya otot berlebihan itu memakai gaun, jangan pernah sekali-kali. Tapi ia kan malas kalau jadi artis seperti itu, sangat tidak bebas.

Naruto masih memandang sosok tidak-berpericucuan-didepannya-itu yang sedang menyeruput teh hijaunya dengan tenang, seolah percakapan tadi hanya angin lalu yang sudah terbang kemana.

Whussss~

Entah darimana datangnya angina ini, tapi seperti seolah mengejeknya.

'Hah~ kenapa aku harus terlahir dikeluarga Uzumaki ini sih,'

**~oOo~ TBC ~oOo~**

Maafkan daku karena baru bisa ngelanjutin nih ff lama~ banget , pendek lagi.

Ini gara-gara Rhie menggalau tentang real Person Fiction yang gak boleh di FFn, yang artinya Fandom Screenplays melanggar aturan DX *Malah curcol*

Udah ah~ See you in other chap minna n.n/ maaf lagi ya kalau bakalan lama lagi nantinya D: doa kan Rhie supaya Rhie dapet lappie baru lagi X) entah kapan sang papap mau ngasihnya ntu laptop baru… hwaaa~ _My Blue Shappire._ ~ kenapa kau harus mati secepat itu T^T.

Aish~ maaf lagi ya gak bisa bales atu-atu ripiuan na… dikejer waktu nih #plak

**Review please!**


End file.
